clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force
On Monday, July 14th, 2008, Club Penguin officially announced one of the largest projects the company would probably ever do. They planned to release a special edition of Club Penguin for the Nintendo Dual Screen (DS), which was launched in North America on November 25, 2008 and was set to launch in Europe by December 30. Before the release of the game, they decided the name could be Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. The box contains a special "Code Card", which when typed in unlocks a Spy Phone, 1500 coins and a Certificate which enables you to access to the Command Room. In the game, your penguin is assigned an elite role ranked superior to the Secret Agents, an "Elite Penguin Force Agent". Players embark on missions utilizing both familiar and all-new gadgets, accessories, vehicles and locations to investigate mysterious events in the Club Penguin world. In addition, the game operates with the Nintendo WiFi system, coins that you earn in the game can be sent to your online penguin via the DS. To earn the virtual coins you must play the mini games. Unfortunately, clothing can't be sent to your Online Account. The game was released in cooperation with Disney Interactive Studios and Club Penguin has had a major part of its development. The game took 10 months to be created and it was developed by 1st Playable Productions, LLC It is rated "E for Everyone", by the ESRB, and "3+" by the PEGI. Release *The game was released in North America on November 25, 2008. *The game was released in the UK & Ireland on March 13, 2009. *The game was released in Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, and Iceland on March 28, 2009. *The game was released in Australia and New Zealand in mid April. *A special edition was released on September 22, 2009. Features *Take on the role of an EPF Agent, completing over 10 top secret missions only available on the Nintendo DS. *Play exclusive new DS-only mini-games, including Snowboarding, Snow Trekker, and Dance Challenge. *Play favorite Club Penguin mini-games such as Cart Surfer, Jet Pack Adventure and Ice Fishing in a whole new way, using the DS touch screen and the unique dual-screen view. *Earn coins while playing on the DS to spend in game or upload to online accounts. *Download weekly newsletters and polls, along with new, seasonal missions. *Explore never-before-seen locations including the Puffle Training Room, Tool Shed, Pizza Parlor Kitchen and Mine Tunnels. *Includes DGamer - the all new online community exclusively for Disney gamers. Create unique 3-D avatars, create a persistent profile, chat with friends in a Club Penguin chat room, share Club Penguin themed accessories, earn in-game honors and unlock exclusive Disney content. *The Special Edition contains a 2,500 coin code card, an "EPF" logo stylus and a skin. Trivia *There is a reference to Disney Pixar in the Agent HQ. If the lamp on the desk is touched, it bounces like the lamp from Disney Pixar. *The DGamer feature is not available on the UK version. *The back of the box shows a penguin wearing a red electric guitar. However, the red guitar will be available in the new download mission. *The events in the game may have taken place before PSA agents are actually allowed into the Gadget Room in the online secret missions, because in the online missions, the Wheel-Bot is where G put it in EPF mission 11. This is not true as the belt used to fix the Ski Lift in secret mission #4 is in the place of the actual belt that would normally run the ski lift. *A reference to Penguin Chat 3 is made in Mission 9 when your penguin says while looking at the Snow Trekker, "Wow, I thought they had vanished off the face of the island...", referencing that it disappeared after Penguin Chat 3. *There is no code card in the UK version's box. Instead, there is a sticker with the code on the plastic wrapping. *Billybob said that penguins wanted a DS game of Club Penguin since the start, maybe, that's why the cabinet where you enter the Command Room is visible on previous online Club Penguin missions before EPF game was launched. *The Cove can't be seen in the game. *It did get updated to add the White in November 2009 Puffle.. *A Collectors Edition can be ordered. *When you play the first missions, you talk as you wasn't part of the PSA. You talk like you didn't know some things. *In December 2008, the game was announced to be the 4th in popularity of Nintendo DS games. See also *Nintendo DS Wiki *Original blog post Category:PSA Category:Machines Category:Games July 14th, 2008 Category:Events Category:Machines Category:Misc. Category:Secrets Category:DS Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:New Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin Category:Secrets